


waking up, unfortunately

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Living Together, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Daichi has the task of getting Suga out of bed.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 13





	waking up, unfortunately

On some weekends it was pulling teeth for Daichi to get Suga, usually an early-riser, out of bed. Today, he’s trying fake-sleeping.

Daichi kisses his lips and Suga scrunches up his face. Daichi chuckles. “See? I know you’re awake.” He proceeds to kiss Suga’s nose and forehead, then gives his arm a few firm pats. “Come on, it’s well past time to get up, even for the weekend.”

Suga groans and pulls the covers over his face. “Just a little longer, Daichi?”

Daichi shakes his head. “Nope, it’s time to get up now.”

Suga only hides deeper under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
